


Brain-suck: Fail

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Futurama
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory picks the wrong person to drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain-suck: Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Response to LisaF's 'Brain-suck side effects' Challenge for 'Hug a Donor' at Twisting the Hellmouth.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either show: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Futurama belongs to Matt Groening.
> 
> If anyone wants to adopt and expand this, by all means, feel free.

Glory pulled her hand out of her latest victim's head, disgruntled at how little she'd absorbed, but felt oddly apathetic about actually doing anything about it. She turned to her minions as the orange-haired teenager wandered off.

"Find me the most comfortable couch and the largest TV in this dump!"

The minions scrambled, with appropriate adulation, to obey. Within an hour, she had not one but three couches and a 72 inch TV set up in her lair.

 

Ben had woken in some odd locations, but this one puzzled him the most. Glory's creatures were present, as usual, but this time he found himself sprawled on a surprisingly comfortable sofa with a can of soda in his hand and a half-full bowl of potato chips sitting next to him. A rather large TV blared "Best of World's Fastest Roller Coasters".

A check of the time and day told him he didn't need to be in work. He shrugged, finished off the soda, and tossed the can onto a growing pile on the floor. One of the minions ran up with a fresh can and settled back to watch. It was a bit mind-numbing, but at least it helped him to not think about what his other half might have done.

 

*3002 A.D.*

Fry gleefully slammed the notebook closed, trapping the head brain into his story "Fry Tricks the Brain".


End file.
